Cyber Goddess: Heavenly Creations
by xXSkuldXx
Summary: Agent Skuld's recent invention can revolutionize and save many already infected NetNavis. Skuld will soon see her being her may have a purpose.


K: Commissioner Kifune

S: Skuld

R: Rosaida

C: Chaud

L: Lan

**CyberGoddess: Heavenly Creations**

The Story so far…

Our young hero is now on Earth to help defeat the Darkloids. This is easier said than done. Skuld has no idea that her being here is more important than she thinks and so our story continues.

Skuld is her laboratory working on her special project that Rosaida has no idea about.

R: "What exactly are you doing?"

S: "Shh! You'll ruin my concentration!"

R: "O-kay…"

S: looks at a bunch of Yggdrasilian data on her computer

R: "Ohhh, I see what you're trying to do. You're trying to excerpt data from Yggdrasil. But why? "

S: "Because that incident the other day led me into thinking that maybe we could find out who's behind the DarkLoids by using OUR data"

R: That's a good idea."

S: "But it won't let me since I'm here on Earth. See?" shows her the screen

R: "You can even touch it, 'cuz they'll trace it back to you."

S: "Exactly, my friend." sighs

R: "Say Skuld, remember how in Yggdrasil we can balance the two forces."

S: "Yeah, what's that got to do with all this?"

R: "Well, the "Dark" chip…and-"

S: "HOLD THAT THOUGHT!"

R: "Ummm…"

S: "What you're saying is that perhaps we can make a Chip of "Light" that can balance out the two forces."

R: "That's right."

S: "That may just work. But we will have to use data from Yggdrasil, since data from here won't repel against our force."

R: "I'm on it!"

S: "See if you can get data from Gate."

Rosaida then teleports to the Yggdrasil database.

Skuld goes to a special room and starts building a machine in which she will be able to store the data.

S: "Hmmm…"

R: "Skuld!"

S: "Rosaida, did you bring back the data."

R: "Yes, it's right here."

S: "Perfect."

Skuld then connects her PET to a wire which she then connects to the machine.

Rosaida then delivers the data to Skuld's machine.

R: "Done, Skuld."

S: "Alright. Just let me connect this wire and it'll be done."

R: "Hey Skuld why is your machine so big."

S: "Yggdrasilian data is monumentally much bigger than the data they use here on Earth. So I need to use a very big container."

R: "So that's why that thing is so big. What next?"

S: "Wait for it…"

A white chip with two small wings in the center comes out of the machine and drops into Skuld's hands.

S: "Yay!"

Skuld then hears a "beep" come from her PET.

K: "Agent Skuld we have a job for you."

S: "Yes, sir. And just what might my assignment be."

K: "I want you to join the meeting between Dr.Hikari and Dr. Regal."

S: "WHAT? You must be kidding Commissioner."

K: "Your teacher told me that you are an exceptionally good student and knows more about the Cyberworld than anyone in Yggdrasil."

S: "I'd hate to argue that logic.

Okay then commissioner, where should I meet them."

K: "My office. Come soon"

S: "Yes sir! Well then let's go Rosaida."

Skuld and Rosaida head over there as fast as they could. Skuld felt proud of herself that she helping the Earth people, but she couldn't wait to share her new idea.

S: knocks on the door "Commi-"

As she opens the door, Skuld notices Chaud inside, and freezes completely.

K: "Skuld, you're here I'd like you meet another one of our NetSavers, Lan

S: "Nice to meet you." smiles

L: "Nice to meet you to."

C: _"It's that goddess!_"

K: "Shall we press onward then?"

S: "Umm…sure."

Dr.Hikari: "We are here to discuss what shall be done about the Dark Chips. They have been cited for months and we still don't know how to stop spreading their use. All we know is that it makes a Navi lose their Soul Data. Up to this day we don't know how to stop the effects."

Skuld then blurts out about her idea.

S: "I think I know how!"

Dr.Hikari: "What?"

S: "Well, in Yggdrasil we can repel Dark and Light so I thought maybe that was possible here, but...Umm…it's a stupid idea….I just…" blush

Dr.Hikari: "No, no continue."

S: "Well in my world we are able to repel Darkness with Light so Rosaida excerpted some data from Yggdrasil and I was able to make this. The Chip of Light."

Everyone is astounded by Skuld's invention, although Skuld doesn't feel that comfortable.

Dr.Regal: "You made this?"

S: "Yes."

Dr.Regal: _"If this little girl can make such a thing then our plan is ruined!"_

Dr.Hikari: "Have you used it?"

S: "Well see that's the downside. I haven't tried that yet. But it basically works like this: It's used to heal Navis that have been infected by the DarkChip."

Dr.Hikari: "Incredible!"

S: blushes and smiles

As the day goes on Skuld explains to everyone her new creation and is very proud of herself at the end.

Dr.Hikari: "I must say I'm quite impressed with this creation, Skuld.

K: "And it will be most useful against the DarkLoids."

Dr.Regal: "My apoligies, but I must leave. I have some very important business to attend to."

Dr.Regal then leaves in a hurry.

S: _"What's with that guy?" _

K: "Well, I believe that should be enough for today."

S: "Yes, I have to get going too."

Soon everyone leaves and goes their separate ways. But all of them leave thoughtfully about Skuld's new creation.

Skuld returns to her lab and continues working.

S: "Never thought they'd actually find it interesting." holds the Chip of Light in her hands

R: "Looks like you're inventions are gonna turn out to be something serious here on Earth."

S: "That's for sure, Rosaida. That's for sure."

**The End**


End file.
